User blog:Swimswimfruit/Reunions
As Magnus and Owari face eachother, Atazard walks up behind Magnus, and stands to his left. He takes a good look at Owari, suprised to see that Magnus was not joking when he said they are indentical. Owari: I've got a question for you though. Who's the tag-along? Don't tell me you think that bringing in peopel I haven't met while we were together will change things. Atazard: On the contrary, "Owari". I am the only one that knew of your existance before Jason himself. Magnus: You have sided with Fate on this whole fascade, and I have to say that this whole war is just a play of destiny, no matter which angle you take it from. Owari: So, a person of the past... Who could know of my existance, then? A God, perhaps? I don't feel that kind of energy from you. So I have to say I'm out of guesses to be honest. Magnus: I Don't blame you. We had that part of our memories locked back then, and when we got them back, the pain was so big we just didn't think about it... I'm pretty sure this goes for the both of us. Atazard takes a step forward, and raises his right fist. He takes off his glove, and with that motion, just as a green ring is revealed, the whole battelfield is covered in winds of epic proportions. Atazard: Indeed, Destiny, if you will, has allowed me to once again become his shadow. For this, I will fight again. This madness around me, it reminds me of those days of slaughter. I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you. Try to search deep in your memories, and you will have your answer... ---- Quite a few years ago, when Jason and Atazard were still sixteen, a fight took place in their city. There had been a few problems with some other guys, a few misunderstandings, and some people with bad attitude... Even thought Jason usually solved things peacefully, things got out of hand, and one of his friends was seriously injured. The only one present, besides the friend who fainted, was Atazard. When thigns got out of hand, the other group took it too far, and wielded weapons... It was the first real fight with death on the line that Jason had, and after a point, it took all of Atazard's powers to keep him from killing the leader of the group savagely... At that moment, Atazard knew that under those layers of calmness and kindness, there hid a beast, lurking in the shadows. waiting for the right triggers to come out and play... ---- Owari actually tears up, as he takes a good look at the man. Owari: At Jason's left, with a green ring. The shock is as big as it was for Magnus, something that Atazard did not expect. Owari: So you were alive, after all this time... I'm really glad, Atazard. I honestly am. For that, I offer you the only thing I can: Step back, don't join the war. I will keep a neutral place for you in this war, so that I don't have to do this again, just like I did a few minuites ago... Disposing one of my own. As Owari was talking to Atazard, Magnus had suddenly moved away, going to were George was... He stabilized him, in a way, and took him somehwere safe... He then came back, to hear Atazard's answer. Atazard: You must be a bigger fool than Magnus to offer that. You should know, of all people, that what you are suggesting is impossible. Owari: Fine, fine. I get it. Die with your old boss then. Owari instantly charges, attacking with an Iai attack, and Magnus dashes with the same move and power, intercepting him. Magnus: We talked this over. This is my fight, Kaze. Go help somewhere else... You helped me tremebdously these past days, but now it's up to me again. Atazard: I know, I know... Atazard turns his back on the two, and starts walking away. Atazard: least, this time you're here for your nakamas... This is different that what happened so many years ago. As he tries to walk away, he notices something... Atazard: NO WAY! Riding his winds, he almost teleports somewhere else... The place where Sevoch is... Category:Blog posts